


Change, and not a moment too soon

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Inspiered by Colin Baker's reaction to the 13th Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: "Change, my dear, and not a moment too soon!"One of The Doctor's former regenerations helps her come to terms with the changes that the latest regeneration brought along.





	Change, and not a moment too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiered by Colin Baker's reaction to the 13th Doctor on Twitter.
> 
> "Change my dear, and not a moment too soon. She IS The Doctor, whether you like it or not."
> 
> This is dedicated to all of you, who originally disliked the idea of a female Doctor, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. You are what true dedication to a tv show and fandom is.
> 
> Related to my story Visits to the past

 

“I don’t really know what I’m trying to say. Just, it’s hard. It’s never been easy being us, and now...now it’s just so much harder! First I have to get a new  _ name _ , because a woman can’t be named  _ John _ , which is just  **rubbish** , and then they won’t believe I’m a Doctor, either!” She slammed her hands on the table, so utterly frustrated with her useless new body and all the changes she was being forced to go through. 

 

She didn’t want this, she really didn’t, but she wasn’t given a choice. 

 

“Change, my dear, and not a moment too soon!” Not in the slightest put off by his successors outburst, The Doctor carefully put his hands on top of those belonging to the woman he would once be. Seeing her look at him with surprise and just a little fear, he smiled kindly. “You are  _ The  _ Doctor, whether they like it or not!”

 

The Doctor smiled. She’d felt helpless and without choice, stuck in a body she was still struggling to appreciate, and had gone to the only person she knew could help. The only one that had always made her feel sure of herself.

 

The very epicenter of her always bloated ego, her sixth incarnation.

 

Sitting across the table from her, holding her delicate hands in his and smiling happily, The Doctor could feel some of her former confidence returning once more. 

 

“Just to go on like usually, then.” She said meekly, trying to hold on to the sliver of confidence and reassurance that he had given her. “And if they don’t like it, they can shove their opinions where the sun doesn't shine!” She laughed, her earlier incarnation laughing as well. It felt good, to laugh off all her insecurities like a bad joke.

 

“Exactly!” The Doctor agreed happily, grinning madly. “We are the best and the most amazing, and we shan’t let no one pull us down because we are going back to our origines.” He smiled mischievously, something sly lighting up in his eye. “Do you remember when we used to be a little girl, dear?”

 

She giggled, and nodded. “I do! I really liked that…”

 

“Then why don’t you like yourself?”

 

The question is like a punch to the gut. It hurts and she wants to run away just so that she doesn't have to answer, but she can’t. Because no matter how much she wants to deny it, he’s right. Why? Because she loved being a girl, back when she was a little child. But billions of years and 13 male regenerations had taken it all away from her, and now she was trying to find her way back.

 

She looks up, seeing the egotistical man she used to be, and she smile. Because for once he stepped out of his egocentric bubble and helped himself.  For once, he was in the right, his words like pieces of a puzzle sliding into place.

 

She smiled. “Simple. I  _ do  _ like myself.”


End file.
